


Still Life

by Sab



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fine art. (Uploaded by Punk, from iamsab.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the SOFA challenge.

It was the only thing she spent time with now, a squarish device, blackish-silver with a snouty front bit; Muggles’ morbid idea of a camera.

She loved the smell of the brine, here in her rented darkroom in London’s South End. Loved the horrified looks on the Muggles’ faces when she popped out of alleys and seized her targets with that satisfying click. She savored those twisted expressions and those pupils glowing red, the souls of hundreds of Muggles frozen stiff in grainy light and shadow for eternity.

Lucius would love the prints. Something to brighten his cell at Azkaban.


End file.
